


Theme Song

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When everyone is arguing, reader bursts into the theme song of a kids show to try and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme Song

41\. Teamwork in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

“Everyone shut up!” Steve yelled, glaring at the Avengers in front of him. Everyone was arguing about the best possible way to get the mission done with few risks being taken (or most risks, in Tony and Pietro’s case).

The team silenced but they stood there glaring right back at their team member. 

“If we’re going to do this, we’re going to do it right and we’re going to do it as a team. Teamwork is the only way we’re going to get this done-” Steve continued before (Y/N) burst out in lyrics,

“WHAT’S GOING TO WORK? TEAM WORK!” She grinned at them, knowing that they were having a very tense moment.

“Really, (Y/N)? Now?” Steve grumbled, crossing his arms.

“You know what, Steve? I think we need a theme song. The Wonderpets have a theme song, how come we don’t?” (Y/N) argued, pouting her bottom lip playfully.

“What the hell is a wonder pet?” Pietro asked, furrowing his eyebrows in curiosity.

“A kids show that Thor and (Y/N) found…” Natasha mumbled, not amused by the song, mainly because the last time she heard it, it was 3AM and Thor and (Y/N) were singing it at the top of their lungs.

“WHAT’S GOING TO WORK?” (Y/N) sang loudly again, grinning at the Asgardian.

“TEAMWORK!” Thor yelled out excitedly, laughing and looking over at the team. “You are all too tense. This is a mission and the Captain is right. We need team work. Like the fuzzy animals on the TV box who save other animals. We must do this right.”

(Y/N) nodded innocently, smirking at Steve who was not amused.

“Thor’s right.” He decided after a while and started going on a plan. As everyone started to disperse, (Y/N) grabbed Steve’s arm, grinning. 

“So we can have a theme song?” (Y/N) grinned, nudging him playfully.

“Thor, can you please get your girlfriend to do her job?” Steve rolled his eyes, straightening his back and running off to do his part of the plan.

Thor looked back at (Y/N), a wide and proud grin on his face. “Be safe, my dear.” He warned her, kissing her forehead. “Any human who lays a dangerous hand on you shall be struck-”

“With the power of the mighty Thor, I know.” (Y/N) giggled, wrapping her arms around him and pecking his lips quickly before dashing away. “Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets! We’re on our wayyyyy!” (Y/N) sang as she went and Thor stood there until her voice disappeared. He chuckled, shaking his head as he thought about the Midguardian woman who had captured his heart.


End file.
